


Jaci's Drabble Collection (Edens Zero Edition)

by JaciSerigala



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Fear, Friendship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: A non-consistent collection of drabbles about Edens Zero.Latest Updates- Shiki x Weisz + Insecurity- Rebecca & Shiki + To Fear Is To Be Strong- Michael & Shiki + I Built A Friend
Relationships: Shiki Granbell & Michael, Shiki Granbell & Rebecca, Shiki Granbell/Weisz Steiner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Shiki x Weisz - Insecurity

Weisz hadn't stopped freaking out since Shiki's keys jostled in the locked door, and though he did his best to keep it hidden, to pretend like he wasn't panicking, he already knew it wouldn't be enough to fool Shiki. The boy was too damn good at spotting hidden emotions for someone who wore their heart on their sleeve! Still, it was all Weisz could do to not pull away when his partner guided him over to the sofa and sat him down.

"Is this about Laguna?" Shiki asked, his voice soft and understanding, and immediately, Weisz wanted to sink into the floor. "Hey- hey, it's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed."

Weisz refused to meet Shiki's eyes, he refused to speak or breathe, lest he pour his feelings out. Shiki was just... too fucking smart for a person who looked like a puppy. Or maybe it was just Weisz.

"Is that what this is about?" Shiki asked, and normally that kind of certainty in Shiki's tone was comforting, it didn't let Weisz make excuses when emotions became too big or scary to handle, but, even though Shiki knew that, that was what this was about, he still waited for Weisz to nod shakily. "Okay..."

He didn't sound disappointed or surprised, just resigned, and Weisz almost glanced up with a masochist need to watch the deterioration of their relationship from start to end if that was what Shiki wanted. But Shiki was smiling.

"Weisz... this thing with me and Laguna... it's nothing, I promise, they're just having a hard time settling into our crew after- no, that's not..." Shiki took a deep breath and Weisz's heart burned at the sudden realisation of how far Shiki was willing to go for him, even when he didn't understand his emotions. They had never even said 'i love you' because Shiki didn't understand the concept yet, and a lot of the time, he was just as afraid as Weisz. But the realisation that Shiki was willing to brave a discomfort so deeply ingrained in him, after a lifetime spent isolated, it made Weisz feel so much worse and so much lighter in the same instance. "Weisz... you're the only one I want to be like this with, I don't want to kiss anyone else, I don't want to cuddle anyone else the way we cuddle... what we have, here, together, that's something no one else can have."

Before he could stop himself, Weisz grabbed Shiki's hands and straightened up to look Shiki in the eye, he still had no idea what to say, and if the way Shiki's eyes were flickering everywhere but in the direction of Weisz's was any indication, neither did Shiki.

"Shiki..." Weisz breathed, snapping his partner out of his reverie. "Would... would being with Laguna make you happy?"

"No," Shiki said, the certainty in his voice caught Weisz off guard.

"You can love people in different ways, you know? Cuddling and kissing works for us, but you might want something m-"

"I don't want Laguna," Shiki cut in, meeting Weisz's gaze, finally. "I want you, I want what we have right now, and I want you to here me right now... Weisz... you are my partner, not them, not Rebecca, not Homura, you are. You're the only one I want to kiss me."


	2. Rebecca & Shiki - To Fear Is To Be Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiled. She smiled. And he reached out his hand for her. Another chance.

They both knew what the price of love was, she had been rejected enough for it to become white noise and he could still feel the echoes of pain that clawed through his soul on the day that Granbell died. They could stare into the inky blackness of the cosmos, and they could still see their bleeding souls reflected back, just another drop of sadness in a universe of heart ache. On some level, that pain instilled fear, the prickling of hairs, the paling of skin, the hissing of a sharp breath as they were faced with another out stretched hand, another chance to amend. 

He was inexperienced in the pain that love could cause, as he was inexperienced with love, also. He knew of the love of friends, the love of family; philia and agape. He knew of the unconditional nature that could come, trailing the tailwind of a person with kind eyes and a kinder soul, with the promise of healing, and all too quickly, he learnt how that unconditional love could corrupt and poison.

She… was a little more experienced. She had felt her heart break time after time, door after door slammed in her face. She had put her soul in the hands of too many, and as such, her spirit was burnt with the scars and burns that those people brandished upon her skin. She knew about the fear that came with too many marks littering your heart, until the life was drowned out by the crimson of bloody betrayal and abandonment. She had held it in her palm, it had wriggled inside of her and it left her cold.

She put on her smile, her mask, as she slipped out of her room, a prayer that this crew wouldn’t be able to reach her heart, wouldn’t be able to find that white hot knife, wouldn’t be able to get past her defences, wouldn’t be able to create anymore scars. The scars were very heavy to carry. She didn’t want or need anymore. And praying was all she could do, as her glassy eyes were wiped carefully clear, as her crew wished her good morning, even though it was a God who had shown himself to be merciless already.

It was all she could do in the face of something as scarily alluring as love.

He didn’t know of her fear, he could only see his own, and he didn’t know what to do with the crying heart inside his chest, as Granbell got even further away from him. Where everyone lay broken. Along with a piece of his soul. 


	3. Michael & Shiki - I Built A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I built a friend, with three pieces of plastic and a pen.

If Michael could sing, then he would be doing just that as he watched the young child, his best friend, through eyes that couldn’t close. Eyes that couldn’t cry. He roughly carded his hand through the ivory black hair, his movements jerky and awkward, as they always had been, a symbol of his old model. It had been revolutionary as he spoke his first few words, the sounds coming through a microphone somewhere behind his mouth that couldn’t open. Singing had been low priority at best.

Michael didn’t regret not being given the ability to sing, after all, what use did an android with no heart have for an activity as joyous as singing? Was he jealous? He couldn’t tell. There was nothing in his chest, in his head to distinguish between emotions that might be there if he did have a heart.

All he had was the little boy whose head was in his lap, the closest to humanity Michael would ever touch, as the warmth of his soul breathed through his skin and made the metal that made up his hand expand and tingle with thermal energy - the only evidence of the heat that Michael could see and acknowledge. Shiki was the only thing that was living that he could touch and analyse, though he would never be able to see the thoughts that buzzed around his friend’s head, he could see it in his eyes. There was more emotion there than Michael could name, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t fascinated by the different ways that Shiki’s eyes could sparkle.

Michael watched over Shiki from the moment he was brought to Granbell, he watched unblinkingly as the tiny infant who could barely move learnt to crawl, learnt to sit and to walk and to run and to fly. Michael watched and witnessed each development that made this boy special, and as Shiki far outgrew him and the other residents of the star. He also watched as the light that lay behind bright, dark eyes changed, but never dulled. And as he continued to look, for as long as he and Shiki played, he began to realise that if he had a heart, then it wouldn’t pang with envy, it would glow with pride.

Michael would be so proud of this boy, them boy who learnt to sing and dance, the boy who fixed and gave and gave and gave. Michael would be proud of how Shiki’s humanity manifested itself into kindness and a self-imposed place in the world. Michael would be so proud, if he could feel pride. Maybe Michael was jealous over the fact that he couldn’t feel the colourful emotions that gave Shiki’s eyes that spark of life, evidence of his soul; but God, if it couldn’t be Michael, then he was glad that it was Shiki.


End file.
